Naruto: Beyond the Elemental Nations
by ligerzero3
Summary: This is my first NarutoxBleach crossover that I have done. I would like to know if its good enough to continue it or not.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

"Talking" Regular Speech/kido

_"Talking" Regular Thoughts_

"_Jutsu_"

"SOUL REAPER ATTACK"

**"Talking"** Demon/Summoning/Zanpakuto Speech

**_"Talking"_**_ Demon/SummoningZanpakuto Thoughts_

Chapter 1

We find our blond haired hero Naruto Uzumaki eating ramen at the ichiraku ramen shop with Sasuke Uchiha. It have been a few months since Naruto and Sasuke have stopped the fourth great ninja war. After the war, Sasuke have returned to Konoha with Karin while Suigetsu and Jugo have started to travel around the elemental nations. Orochimaru was forced to look for any other living Uzumaki within the elemental nation after he was beaten to near death by one angry Tsunede and Raikage. Naruto was promoted to chuunin while Sasuke was put on probation with Karin.

"So what are you going to do about Karin," asked Naruto as he eats his 10th bowl.

"Hn," answered Sasuke as he eats his second bowl.

"Now you know that you can't just keep your chakra hidden from her," said Naruto.

"I know you dope," said Sasuke, "today is my last day of being on probation so I'll be able to take missions away from here."

"You know that there haven't been that many missions lately after we stopped the war."

"I just want to be away from your relative."

Naruto and Sasuke have finished their bowl of ramen and payed for them just before Sakura have come in and told Naruto to come to Tsunade's office. Naruto nodded and started to walk to the hokage tower with Sakura as Sasuke went with them since he was to know if there any missions outside the village for when his probation is over. The walk was slightly quiet as Sasuke stayed quiet while Naruto and Sakura chafed with themselves. It soon got a little noisy as Karin joined in as in jumping on Sasuke's arm. Naruto and Sakura could tell that Sasuke was frowning on the inside while he kept a blanked face. When the four have reached Tsunade's office door, Sakura knocked on the door and waited for Tsunade to say enter. When the four have heard enter, Sakura opened the door to show Tsunade and a man that look to be in his late twenties, light blond hair, and slight gray eyes. The manx was also wearing green and white stripes hat, a green kimono that shop people wear at festivals with a black haori, and clogs. He had a cane in one hand and have a fan covering his face in the other.

"YOU," yelled Naruto as he pointed at the man along with glaring at him while surprising the three with him.

"Hey there, it been awhile Naru," that was all the man could say before getting hit in the head by Naruto.

_"I never seen Naruto do that to anyone before," thought the other four people in the room._

"Don't you say it been awhile to me," said Naruto as he pointed at the man again, "I still remember all the time you tried to kill me during training!"

"Umm Naruto," said Sakura as she watch her blond teammate calms down, "how do you know this man?"

"I know him from when me and pery sage were on my training trip," answered Naruto while not noticing the man standing back up.

"You hit hard than before back then," said the man while rubbing his head.

"Well, I want to know why your here hat-and-clogs," said Naruto as he look at the man with a glare.

_"Whatever that guy did must of gotten on the dope's bad side," thought Sasuke as he continue to watch while not noticing that Karin have let go of his arm and left the place._

"Well I'm here for your assistance Naruto," said the man as he covered his face with his fan.

"If it to help you around your shop then you can forget it," said Naruto as he face away from the man.

"It that 'other' thing that I need your help," said the man in a serious tone.

Naruto tensed up and shivered a little as he remember what the other thing is while confusing the others. Naruto soon asked if he have you go to 'that' place as he look at the man who nodded. Everyone soon find the spiky haired teen sitting in a corner sulking. Tsunade asked the man who is named Kisuke about what he and Naruto are talking about. Kisuke asked for her if they could have some privacy to which Tsunade have had the anbu that are hidden to go somewhere else. As soon as the anbu have left the office, Kisuke have started to explain about things that are beyond the elemental nations, soul reapers, hollows, and the soul society. Tsunade, Sakura, and Sasuke hardly believed him until showed them his zanpakato's release and a device called a cell phone to them. The three slowly believed the man while Sakura asked him about the place that Naruto have to go to. Kisuke closed his fan and smiled at the pinkette and said that their blond friend have to go to school. After he have said that, Naruto started to beg him to not make him go there again. Tsunade rubbed her chin slightly as she try to recall something that Jiraiya have showed her. She quickly remembered and opened a drawer and pulled out a photo.

"What's that lady Tsunade," asked Sakura as she looked over to Tsunade looking at a photo.

"It's just a photo of Naruto wearing some kind of uniform," answered Tsunade while looking at Naruto's shocked face.

"Can I see Lady Tsunade," asked Sakura as she walked to the desk.

"No, you can't look Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he made a jump for the photo.

Naruto was so close to getting the photo if it wasn't for Sakura punching him into a wall. Sasuke was the one to take the photo and look at it along with Sakura looking at it. The two could see Naruto wearing a black button up uniform with black close shoes standing in front of a gate that seem to lead to what look like a school, he also didn't have his headband on his forehead. Sakura started to giggle while Sasuke slowly started to chuckle as they continue to look at the photo. Naruto was crying anime tears as he watch his two teammates starting to laugh. Sakura asked Naruto what is the uniform he's wearing in the photo while she continue to laugh. Naruto slowly answered that he was wearing a middle school uniform. Naruto quickly snatched the photo and ripped it up as Tsunade asked Kisuke about the schools beyond the elemental nations.

-Time skip: two hours later-

"So let me get this straight," said Tsunade as she look at Kisuke, "you predicted that the soul society is going to send a soul reaper to the town your staying at in the very near future."

"Yes, that is correct," said Kisuke as he use his fan to over his face as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto standing behind him.

"And the only person you want to come is Naruto," asked Tsunade as she watched Kisuke nod, "is there any why that I could have you take one more person with Naruto?"

"Sorry but I only need Naruto as he's unpredictable," answered Kisuke.

"Said the guy that almost cut me in half," said Naruto as he glare at Kisuke's back.

"Now now you were able to avoid it," said Kisuke in a cheerful tone as he look at Naruto.

"You had me pinned against a boulder bucket hat," said Naruto as he continue to glare at him.

"Naruto you shouldn't bad mouthing your client," said Sakura as she try to scold Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan," complained Naruto, "he almost killed me lots of time during training until pervy sage and I left."

"How long ago was that," asked Sasuke as he look at the blond as the same blond sighed.

"It was a year which the pervy sage have made me go to that middle school while saying that I'll need more smarts," said Naruto.

"I think he made the right choose," said Sasuke while smirking as he watch Naruto growl at him.

Tsunade then asked if Kisuke could rethink about taking someone along with Naruto while the spiky blond argue with Sasuke. Kisuke refused to rethink saying that he only need Naruto to come. Tsunade asked Kisuke his reason for only taking Naruto. Instead of answering her in words, he lift his cane up while calling Naruto's name. The moment that Naruto looked at Kisuke, he find the man hitting the bottom end of the cane into his stomach. Sasuke and Sakura thought that it'll only leave a but seen see a different Naruto come out from behind and landing on his butt while the other fell to the floor.

"Ouch, you could of warned me before you do that," said the other Naruto as he stand up so the others could see.

The other Naruto is wearing a black kimono, socks (which the three shinobis doesn't know), and sandals. The other Naruto also had a sword strapped to the left side of his waist. The only thing missing is the headband that the Naruto on the floor have on. The Naruto on the floor twitched and quickly got up while trying to upper cut Kisuke, who have dodged it.

**"That hurt you meat bag," yelled the Naruto as he show red silted eyes and darker whisker marks.**

"Hahaha still lively as always foxy," said Kisuke as the red eyed Naruto growled at the nickname.

"Can someone explain why we see two Narutos," asked Sakura as she look between the two Naurtos.

"Well you see this Naruto here," explained Kisuke as he pointed at the black kimono wearing Naruto, "is Naruto in his soul reaper form."

Kisuke continue to explain everyone of Naruto having soul reaper powers and how he sometime do soul reaper work during his training both shinobi training and slight soul reaper training while getting the boy over his fear of ghosts. Naruto complained about having to go after the hollows and sending souls to the soul society most of the time.

"Ok I understand that the dope can turn into a soul reaper," said Sasuke as he look of to the red eyed Naruto, "but how can the fox take over the dope's body?"

**"Well you could say that ****I'm an replacement soul," answered Kurama as he yawned, "sorta like those so called soul candy that soul reapers uses."**

"Yes, but when he take over Naruto's body," explained Kisuke while he still have his fan covering his face, "he can only use one tail worth of chakra."

"How is that even possible," asked Tsunade as she raised a brow.

**"The frog man made it happened," answered Kurama as he frowned.**

"Well, you changed a lot after the last time I saw you," said Kisuke as he look over Kurama, "last time you tried to kill me and Jiraiya while Naruto was out."

"A lot of things have happened when I came back to Konoha," said Naruto.

"Anyway, only shinobis in the elemental nations can see hollows and soul reapers," said Kisuke as he closely his fan, "and humans that have a considerable amount of spiritual energy or exposed to a soul reaper's spiritual energy content contact."

"Wouldn't that mean the people that Naruto go to is expose too," asked Sakura as she watched Kisuke shake his head.

"No, in Naruto's case since he's in his body," answered Kisuke as Naruto go back into his body, "his spiritual energy stay with his chakra making it impossible for people to be exposed to it."

"Can others become soul reapers," asked Tsunade, "with your help."

"Yes, but I should say to go against it since it's dangerous," said Kisuke as he look at Tsunade.

"Why is it dangerous?"

"There is a chance that others could become hollows."

"WHAT?!"

"Naruto did you know of this risk," asked Tsunade as she looked at Naruto.

"Yeah I did," answered Naruto, "but I did it anyway."

"I'm a little surprised that he did got his soul reaper power within a day," said Kisuke as he take his hat off to get some dust off, "Jiraiya wasn't kidding about the him having unbelievable luck."

After Kisuke have finished talking, Sasuke walks up to him and asked if he could be willing to take him with Naruto. Kisuke answered no but soon have to think about after hearing Sasuke saying that he'll go through the progress of becoming a soul reaper. Tsunade and Sakura asked Sasuke if he's crazy for even think about going though that with a chance of him becoming a hollow. Sasuke said that he'll take that risk to be able to see get away from Karin. Kisuke was a little amused by that and said that he'll think about over and give an answer tomorrow. Sasuke nodded and started to head out of the office as Tsunade have dismissed everyone. Naruto and Sakura went after Sasuke to ask him for his reason for coming along with Naruto.

-Time Skip: Tomorrow morning-

We find Naruto sleeping inside his bed snoring and hugging a pillow while talking in his sleep. We also find Sasuke eating breakfast next door of Naurto's home, the reason for this is that when Pein have destroyed most of Konoha, Sasuke's old apartment was destroyed. So, they have to build a house next to Naruto's until they builded apartments. Sasuke have made sure that he put seal inside his house to keep Karin out. It's a peace full morning for the two until some loud knocking came from Sasuke's door. Sasuke sighed and got up from the table and went to the door.

"It's better not be Karin knocking at me door," said Sasuke as he reached his door.

"No, it's me Sakura," answered Sakura's voice from the other side of the door, "I had Karin go get Naruto."

_"Better him than me I guess," thought Sasuke as he opened the door._

"What is it Sakura," asked Sasuke after he opened his door and looked at Sakura in the shinobi outfit.

"Lady Tsunade wanted me to come get you and Naruto so the two if you could hear Kisuke-san's answer," answered Sakura.

"Hn," said Sasuke as he nods his head as he look at her, "but does Karin even know how to wake up Naruto."

"GAH, KARIN I WAS TALKING IN MY SLEEP," yelled a now awake Naruto.

"YOUR STILL DEAD NARUTO," yelled an enraged Karin as a chain came through the front window.

"Nevermind," said Sasuke as he saw the chain while Sakura sweat drop.

-Time skip: Tsunade's office-

We find a dressed Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, and a slightly banged up Naruto inside Tsunade's office with Kisuke and Tsunade looking at Naruto. Tsunade have asked what happened to Naruto as all three pointed at Karin as Sakura have explained what happened. Tsunade sweat drop as Kisuke shook his head as he know of Naruto's sleep talking and slight sleep fighting. He would know about Naruto's sleep fighting, he was at the other end of it every night until Jiraiya took Naruto back to the elemental nations. Who knew that Naruto could have some more energy after training.

"Well, now that everyone is here," said Tsunade as she look at Kisuke, "we can hear your answer Kisuke."

Sakura and Naruto looked over to Sasuke as they quickly recalled about Sasuke's reason for wanting to come along and even risking to become a soul reaper like Naruto.

-Flashback: Yesterday-

Naruto and Sakura were able to reach Sasuke as but they had to help him get away from Karin as she had him in the chains and dragging him away. The two could tell that Sasuke was annoyed by this and was looking at them with a look that meant pain if they didn't help him. So, Sakura distracted Karin by talking to her about things that might make Sasuke happy while Naruto try to take the chains off Sasuke as they become loose. After a few minutes of talking to Karin, Naruto was able to get Sasuke out of there and the two high tailed it before Karin notice that Sasuke got away. By the time Karin notice that Sasuke was gone, was when she have finished talking to Sakura and watched her leave. She look behind her to see that her chain is undone and no Sasuke.

-Location change: Training Seven-

Both Naruto and Sasuke are sitting under a tree as they wait for Sakura to come to the training ground. Naruto have asked Sasuke about deciding on going with him out of the elemental nations. The answer that Naruto have gotten from the Uchiha was to be able to get away from Karin and to see what how different it is than Konoha. While they continue to wait, Sasuke have asked Naruto if he have made friends from the place called Karakura town. Naruto was able to answer that he made two friends but he couldn't remember their names and kinda forgotten what they look like. All he remember was that one of them had orange hair, Sasuke sweat dropped as he listened to his blond friend talked. Before Naruto could try and remember more, they heard Sakura's voice and look toward her as she made her way to the two.

"Sorry I took long," said Sakura as she reached them, "I had to make sure that Karin didn't notice that Sasuke was gone."

"That's alright Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he smiled at her.

"Hn," said Sasuke as he nodded.

"So, Sasuke why do you wanted to go with Naruto," asked Sakura as she look at Sasuke, "and even risking to become a soul reaper?"

"I'm not going to answer the first part again so you have to asked the dope," answered Sasuke as he closed his eyes.

"What about the second part then," asked Naruto as he put his hand behind his head and lay against the tree.

"The second part I can answer," answered Sasuke as he look up at the sky with his eyes opened, "it could be a good experience and good exercise since the elemental nations are at peace."

"Umm Sasuke you do know that you have to help souls go to the soul society right," asked Naruto.

"Already know that dope."

"Teme you also have to be nice to them and smile to ensure them that there nothing to fear."

"...Your kidding right."

"I'm kidding about the smile part, you don't have to always do that."

"What about the first part Naruto," asked Sakura.

"He have to do it," answered Naruto as Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"How tough are the hollows," asked Sakura.

"Small fries," answered Naruto with a dead pan look, "but annoying as hell when there a lot of them."

"So they're not all that tough huh," asked Sasuke.

**"Not unless you go up against a menos grande," said Kurama as he takes over.**

"What's a menos grande," asked Sakura as she is a little confused.

**"A menos grande is a huge hollow that is made up of lots of hollow and have no personality at all," answered Kurama as he switch back with Naruto.**

"Did you fight one Naruto," asked Sakura as she watch Naruto shake his head.

"No, bucket hat defeated it while I was force to watch," answered Naruto.

_"Sound __interesting," thought Sasuke and let a small smirk show on his face, "this might be good to be able to do I Kisuke say yes."_

-Flashback ends"

"After thinking it over and remembering how reckless Naruto can be," said Kisuke as he hear Naruto yell at that comment, "I think it'll be a good idea for Sasuke to come along."

"If it's about a mission then can I come with my Sasuke-kun," asked Karin as she soon got a quick no from Tsunade.

"Beside your still on probation for another week," said Tsunade as she watch Karin sulk in a corner.

"So when do we leave bucket head," asked Naruto as Kisuke look at the them.

"I say that we'll leave within an hour from the main gate," answered Kisuke as he started to walk to the door, "that should give you two enough time to get ready."

"Alright then you all are dismissed," said Tsunade as she closed her eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly got out of Tsunade's office through the window while getting yelled at by Sakura. The both of them started to jump from roof to roof to go to their home with Karin trying to catch up to them. But sadly it was in vein as she could not match their speed for two reasons, the first reason is that the two had a head start, and the second reason is that the two have are using chakra into their legs to go faster. Naruto have a wide smile as he can't wait to see what will happen when he go back to Karakura town. Sasuke was smirking as he'll get away from Karin and experience something different than shinobi. Tsunade sighed and started to think she should just give the mental of hokage over to Kakashi. Sakura sighed a little and then giggled a little as she watch her two team mates from team seven running to get ready for their mission. The two could hear Naruto yelling something out loud.

"LOOK OUT KARAKURA," yelled Naruto as he push chakra into his legs to jump high into the air to pump his fist into the air, "NARUTO UZUMAKI IS COMING BACK!"

Sasuke and Karin soon watch in surprised as before Naruto started to come back down, he kicked off nothing and started to head closer to his house. The two weren't the only one watching as Kisuke was watching that as well as he chuckled a little at the little display that Naruto have showed. Kisuke started to walk to toward a near by food stand to get a bite to eat before having to go to the main gate.

-Time skip: one hour later-

"Where is Kisuke," asked Sasuke as he lean against a tree.

"I think he got lost," answered Naruto as he sighed.

"What do you mean he got lost?"

"He can get lost when talking to someone."

"Who would talk to that guy?"

"That would me," said Kakashi's voice coming from in the tree.

"Thanks for bringing me here Kakashi-san, " said Kisuke as he walk out from behind the tree that Sasuke is leaning on.

"No problem Kisuke-san," said Kakashi as he disappears from the three.

"Well, now let get going you two," said Kisuke as he started to walk out of the gate.

"Hey, don't you start walking without us," said Naruto as he runs up to Kisuke as Sasuke started to walked behind the two.

The three kept walking the path Kisuke is walking on while Naurto have asked him why are they heading to Wave country. Kisuke have answered that there a boat that can take them to a hidden port where they can take a different boat to Japan. Naruto asked why can't the just go straight to Japan instead of going through a hidden port like he and Jiraiya have done. Kisuke said that it's to lower the chances of getting lost to sea like the risk the two of them took. Sasuke commented about them having the devil luck when Naruto is around. Naruto growled and yelled at Sasuke for that comment. Kisuke chuckled as he said that this trip is going to be very lively with the two of them being around.

-Time Skip: Five days later-

"Oi, bucket hat are we even getting close to the port," asked an annoyed Naruto as he look at the sitting Kisuke as he dust his hat.

"We should be close about now," answered Kisuke as he put his hat back on in slight confusion, "I don't know why it's taking so long."

"We been going around an island for the past three days," complained Naruto.

"Is there a cave that seem like it'll let a ship inside," asked Kisuke as he look at Naruto.

Before Naruto could say anything about that, Sasuke came in and told Kisuke about the captain and the crew have found a cave with no rocks around it or anything hanging above the cave. Kisuke smiled and have Sasuke to tell the captain to go through the cave while Naruto smiles saying finally. Naruto went outside the sleeping quarters that he, Sasuke, and Kisuke are staying at to see the ship entering the cave. Kisuke have followed after Naruto to see the cave himself. Kisuke could see that they have entered the cave and whistled a low tone and lights started to turn on while surprising everyone on the boat. As they made their way further into the cave, one of the crew members yelled out as he see lots of lights at the end along with a dock. When they have reached the dock, Naruto and Sasuke look over where the lights are and could see lots of people there and were surprised as the port is so well hidden to have lots of people here.

Kisuke have called out to Naruto and Sasuke to get their stuff so that they can go look for a ship to take them to Japan. The two did just that and followed Kisuke off the boat and into the port town. Sasuke had to pull Naruto along just so the blond doesn't get last as he look around at the many shops. The three kept walking until Kisuke have stopped in front of an information booth. Kisuke started talking to the person that works at the information booth as Sasuke look at some of the people that walks by and raised a brow at the clothes that they're wearing. Sasuke have asked Naruto what are some of the people wearing as he never seen people dressed like that in the elemental nations. Before Naruto could answer, Kisuke called them and told them that the ship that they need to get to Japan won't be here until next week. Naruto sighed as he was hopping to Karakura town very soon. Kisuke said that this could give them enough time for the two shinobis to prepare to go to Japan seeing at how the two of them need clothes that could help them fit in more. Naruto just gulped as he suddenly remembered one experience that he wished to have forgotten that time as the three go and find a room to stay for the next week.

-Time Skip: Few minutes later-

We find Naruto and Sasuke walking out from a clothing store with some bags in their hands while wear different clothes then their shinobi ones. Naruto is wearing a dark orange shirt with the kanji for nine on the front, blue jeans with a strap hanging from the right side of his hip, socks, and running sneakers. Sasuke wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with his Uchiha clan's crest sewed into the left sleeve, black pants, sock, and along with running sneakers. Sasuke had a black face as always while Naruto had a frown on his face as most of the clothes was paid by him. The two started to walk toward the hotel that the three are going to stay for the next week. Naruto started mumbling about something that Sasuke couldn't understand but ignored it as they made their way to the hotel. When the two have made it to their hotel room, they find Kisuke sitting at the table sipping some tea.

"Why is it that me and the dope have to get some clothes and you don't," asked Sasuke as he look at Kisuke.

"Don't bother asking Sasuke," said Naruto as he set his clothes with his stuff, "he dressed like that even at Karakura and at his candy shop."

"Oh, seem you remember about my shop," said Kisuke in a fake surprised tone.

"How can I forget your shop since you had me and pervy sage have to stay there," said Naruto as he growled at Kisuke, "I'm guessing that both me and Sasuke have to stay there too huh."

"Wrong," said Kisuke as he smiles he watched Naruto's confused face, "Jiraiya have did something between your training and his research."

"What did he do," asked Sasuke as he set his bags with his things.

"Jiraiya was trying to publish his books while the two stayed at my shop," answered Kisuke as he sip his tea again, "and he was able to publish them."

"Let me guess they didn't sell very well," asked Naruto as he watch Kisuke chuckle.

"Nope, they were a quick hit so Jiraiya had to make a bank account so that his publisher could send the money to," answered Kisuke as he watched Naruto face turn into shock.

"Why are you telling the dope this then," asked Sasuke as he sits on the couch.

"Because Jiraiya have put Naruto's name as co-banker," saying Kisuke as he finished sipping his tea, "which mean Naruto have access to Jiraiya's bank account."

There was silence inside the room as the two shinobis look at each other and back at Kisuke. The silence lasted for a few minutes until Sasuke have asked Kisuke about how much is there in that account. Kisuke hummed and pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote out a large amount on it. The two look at the amount and surprised could be clearly shown on their faces. Naruto was the one that yelled at this time as he's surprised about the money that Jiraiya had hidden from him for all the time that they have stayed with Kisuke. Sasuke could only think that Kisuke plan on making the two of them share a place while the two stay at Karakura town. Kisuke could think that this'll be a long week for the three of them as Naruto continue to yell about Jiraiya being a cheap.

-Time Skip: three weeks later-

We find Naruto and Sasuke sleeping in their own rooms in their apartment. Both are sleeping peacefully until each of their alarm clocks started to go off with Naruto's being louder than Sasuke's to make Naruto literally jump out of bed and landing on the floor with his face hitting the floor. Naruto groaned as he reach up and turn his alarm off and gets up from the floor as Sasuke simply just sat up on his bed and turning his alarm off. Today is both Sasuke and Naruto's first day of high school as Naruto have made two clones to make him and Sasuke breakfast, the two shinobis gets dressed for school. It have took a week for a ship to take the three of them to Japan which only took two days to reach Japan and a day to reach Karakura town. After two days of being in Karakura town, Naruto and Sasuke were able to find an two bedroom apartment where they could stay. During the first day of the third week, Sasuke and Naruto went to meet the principle to enroll in the high school. The two have made very believable excuses to the principle as he have enrolled the and asked their sizes so that they can get their uniforms. After they have told him their measurements, the principle told them that they'll start classes next week have their uniform delivered to the apartment that the two are staying at.

During the rest of the third week, Sasuke have gone to Kisuke to start his way into becoming a soul reaper. While Sasuke did that, Naruto was given the boring task of getting supplies for both school and living while he leave a clone to watch Sasuke. He could still laugh as he received a memory of Sasuke running from the same girl that he had to run from for the first time. When the next stage, both Sasuke and Naruto could never forget about the words that Sasuke have yelled at Kisuke as he and a big guy sitting on him and falling down a hole. The words that Sasuke have said was more like a threat as he fell down the hole which was involve with going to strangle Kisuke. The threat seem like it didn't get through Kisuke. Within two days, Sasuke was able to get out of the hole and started to chase after Kisuke in his new soul reaper uniform and sword. During the last few days of the third week, both Sasuke and Naruto did some soul reaper training.

"Guh, this is one of the things I hate about school," said Naruto as he sit down at the table with Sasuke already eating breakfast.

"Is it the uniform," asked Sasuke as he's dressed in his Karakura high school uniform.

"That and having to wake up this early after training," answered Naruto who is dressed in his uniform and now eating breakfast.

After the two have finished breakfast, they got their school bags and walked out the apartment. Naruto locked the door and started to head to school with Sasuke. Since the two can jump from roof to roof in public that doesn't know shinobis exist, the two have to walk there. The two walked in silence until they have heard a hoar nearby and a loud crash. The two of them start to run toward where the area of the hoar came from. When they have reached the area, Sasuke have pulled Naruto behind a building and made him be quiet as the two peak around the corner. They saw a teenage boy with orange hair running from a hollow with a ghost of a little girl. Naruto was about to go and help but Sasuke hold him back in time for a female soul reaper to come attack the hollow. Sasuke look at the female soul reaper closely and is able to see that she have light color skin, black hair, violet color eyes, shorter than Naruto, him, and the orange haired teen. Both Naruto and Sasuke watched the female soul reaper kill the hollow and walk away from the teen that seem to be able see the ghost, hollow, and female soul reaper. The teen confused about the situation as people come back and said another explosion. Both Sasuke and Naruto started to run toward the school as Naruto left a clone disguised as cat to watch what happen next.

"You think thats the soul reaper that Kisuke have predicted to come from the soul society," asked Naruto as the two ran in normal people speed.

"I believe so," answered Sasuke as he keep running, "now keep running."

-Time Skip: Few minutes later-

We find Sasuke and Naruto standing in front of the door of the class that they would be with for time they are on this mission for Kisuke. Naruto sighed as they wait for the teacher to call them inside. Sasuke look at his teammate with a raised brow as to why is he sighing even before anything happened. Before Sasuke could think about it anymore, the teacher inside the room have told them to come in. Both Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room and into the front of the room facing the other students.

"Everyone these two are Sasuke Uchiha," explained Misato as she gestured to Sasuke and then to Naruto, "and Naruto Uzumaki, they are going to be studying with us from now on."

Misato told the two to go take their seats so that she can start class. Sasuke and Naruto went to their seats with Sasuke sitting next to a guy with brown hair while Naruto sat behind the orange haired teen from before. As class went on, Sasuke took notes while Naruto also took notes while trying to remember where he know the guy in front of him from beside from before this morning. This have gone on until lunch time, Naruto and Sasuke started to walk up to the roof with Naruto a smile on his face as he finally remembered. When the two reached the roof, both of them saw the oranges haired teen from before with the guy that Sasuke was sitting next to in class, a smaller teen with black hair, and a tall tan color guy in the school uniform sitting in a small cycle. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the two with Naruto still smiling.

"It been a while Ichigo," said Naruto as smiles down at Ichigo.

"It sure have been awhile Naruto," said Ichigo as he eats his lunch.

"Woah wait a minute here," said/shouted the browned haired teen, "Ichigo, how do you know one of the new guys."

"We went," answered the tall tan guy as he pause for a few seconds, "to school together."

"Woah, he used to go to school with you and Ichigo," shouted the brown haired teen.

"Yep, and I see your still as tall as always Chad," said Naruto as he sits down, "you guys don't mind us eating with you guys right?"

"We don't mind at all," answered Ichigo.

"But Ichigo I do mind," said the brown haired teen.

"Deal with it Keigo," said Ichigo as he look at Keigo with a mad face.

"EEK," shirked Keigo.

"So, Naruto," said the black haired teen while getting Naruto's attention, "how did you, Ichigo, and Chad meet?"

"Mizuiro what are you doing," asked the slightly panicked Keigo.

"I'm interested in knowing how the three met," answered Mizuiro.

Naruto grinned as he can feel that Sasuke was also interested in knowing as well. Naruto started telling them that when he, Ichigo, and Chad were still in middle school. Naruto found Ichigo and Chad fighting against some gang under a bridge with there being 20 to two. So, seeing that it was unfair, Naruto joined in on the fight and with his current hight during that time, none of the gang didn't know what hit them. That was until only half of them is left that they notice Naruto. The leader of the gang looked at Naruto and was angry that someone as short as Naruto was taking his guys down like Ichigo and Chad. When the leader try to attack Naruto, Naruto just smiled and step out of the way so he can kick between the guy's legs. The leader was out and knocked out as the gang got mad and try to jump Naruto. But was blocked by Ichigo and Chad then lead to there being three against nine. Thus, the start of three friends that could always have each other's backs. Ichigo even commented that Naruto would trick the whole gang into following him to an abandoned building where he have places lots of traps for them. Naruto grinned as he remember those times he even remember one of them screaming like a little girl. Keigo was now shaking as he asked if he's going to do that to them. Naruto shook his head and said that he only do that to bad people. This have calmed Keigo down and all them ate their lunch in peace.

"But the last time I saw you," said Ichigo as he look at Naruto with a smug look, " you were very short."

"Shut it Ichigo," said Naruto as he took a bite from his lunch while not noticing Chad little smile.

-Time Skip: Kisuke's underground training ground at night-

We find both Naruto and Sasuke in their soul reaper forms practicing to do flash step. Naruto and Sasuke are being taught by Tessai, he works for Kisuke at his shop and is used to be a soul reaper until for an untold reason that Naruto have never been given. Naruto and Sasuke kept practicing the flash step until Tessai tell them to stop. As Tessai watch the two, he was getting impressed at how quickly they're getting the hang of doing flash step and is starting to get it prefect the more they keep at it. After a few more minutes, Tessai told them to stop and told them that they'll start doing something else.

"Wait a second Tessai," said Naruto as he look around the underground training, "where is Kurama?"

"Kurama, have gone on a walk with boss," answered Tessai, "now I'll have you two start using kidos but mainly bakudo."

"Gah, not this again," said Naruto as he sighed, "I only gotten the first one down to the point that I don't need the chant."

"Then you'll do shibeiryubi on Jinta," said Tessai as he gesture toward the red head coming down from the latter, "Sasuke your'll work on bakudo number 1."

Sasuke have asked what kidos and bakudos. Tessai started to explain what kidos are and the three different kinds of kido. He start to what bakudos by using Naruto as an example for bakudo number 1. Naruto's arms went behind his back and he go down to the ground looking at Tessai and telling him to not use him for an example. The blond started to get back up and break the spell by himself and growled. Tessai apologized about doing that and gave Naruto a sheet of paper. On the paper is about how to do the shibeiryubi while Naruto smiled and chuckled as he remembered all the times that Jinta have called him fishcake. Naruto went to after Jinta to use shibeiryubi on him while Sasuke try to do do bakudo number 1.

-With Kurama and Kisuke-

**"So you want to go see what's going on over at Ichigo's place," asked Kurama as he and Kisuke walked toward Ichigo's home.**

"Yes, thats right," answered Kisuke, "I can sense the soul reaper that Naruto and Sasuke have seen from this morning there."

**"Still a little confusing that over here there are soul reapers," said Kurama, "and in the elemental nation there a grim reaper."**

The two continue to walk toward their destination while one of them is drinking something. Kurama is drink a soda and smiled as he doesn't have to drink tea or water. Kisuke questioned if Kurama have changed since the last time he and Naruto stayed at his shop. When the two have reached their destination, they saw Ichigo dressed as a soul reaper and is finishing off a hollow. After Ichigo have killed the hollow off, the orange haired teen collapsed and passed out as the female soul reaper went to the boy's side. Kurama turned into a normal looking fox pup and jumped onto Kisuke's right shoulder. Kisuke walked over to the female soul reaper who look injured and felt that she have lost almost all her power. Kisuke talked to her into giving her a gigai while asking her name.

_**"So her name is Rukia Kuchiki," thought Kurama and smirked that have gone **_**_unnoticed, "this might be interesting."_**

Kurama and Kisuke took Ichigo back into his house as Rukia went about replacing Ichigo's family members memories. Kisuke set Ichigo in his bed and placing him back into his body. After all that have been down Kisuke and Kurama went down stairs and went to Kisuke's shop with Rukia in toll.

-Back with Sasuke and Naruto-

We find Sasuke finishing bakudo number 1 up to where he doesn't need the chant and Naruto hanging Jinta upside down with horin which is bakudo number 9. Naruto was grinning at Jinta with a raised fist. Jinta was secretly sweating as he see the grin that Naruto have on his face and the fist along with thinking what he's going to do with that fist. Sasuke as slightly panting from doing the bakudo number 1 as he look at Naruto as he see that the blond have been doing high number bakudo than him. Sasuke have asked Tessai why isn't Naruto tired from doing all those bakudos. Tessai explained to Sasuke that Naruto first did hados before he have done the bakudos and the target for them was Kisuke himself. Sasuke smirked and said that he bet that Naruto messed up the first hado he did. Tessai said no while sweating bullets as he remember all the hados that Naruto go to before the switch. They had to stop after Naruto have mastered hado number 54 haien, Tessai also told Sasuke what that hado does. To say the least, Sasuke is now a little terrified of Naruto.

"Naruto, thats enough training for today," called Tessai as he gets Naruto's attention from the slightly scared Jinta.

"Alright Tessai," said Naruto as he release the spell on Jinta while secretly pointing his index finger at the boy, "hado number 1: shō."

Tessai and Sasuke watch the red headed kid send flying right to the ladder. Sasuke sweat drop as Naruto did that and is making a side note about not getting on Naruto's bad side. Sasuke got up and walked over to where his body is at and gotten into it. Sasuke did some stretching to make sure that none have stiffen up as he wasn't inside it. Naruto frowned as Kurama have yet come back with his body. Naruto sighed and pulled out his zanpakto then sat down cross-legged with his zanpakto on his lap as he closed his eyes. Sasuke looked over and as walked over to Tessai and asked what Naruto is doing. Tessai answered that Naruto is communicating with his zanpakto spirit so he can reach shikai as he have yet achieve. Sasuke questioned the method of getting to shikai as Tessai explain that every zanpakto has a name the moment their soul reaper counter part enter their inner world. Sasuke hummed as he rethink about finding out his zanpakto's name, but before he could think any further; Naruto have growled and yelled out in frustration as he gets up and put his zanpakto into it's sheath.

"Another failure," said Naruto as he growl as he look around, "what is talking Kurama so long to get back!"

**"If your look for me then look over here kit," said Kurama's voice.**

"Huh," said Naruto as he look to where Kurama's voice came from and found a normal fox pup sitting down on a boulder, "why are you a fox pup?"

**"Just so that the soul reaper you two saw this morning won't see me using your body," answered Kurama as he turn back into Naruto's body.**

Naruto didn't bother asking about what Kurama mean by that but, just got into his body. Naruto heard his stomach growl in hunger as he also hear Sasuke's stomach growl as well. The two sudden remember that they forgot to eat dinner before heading to Kisuke's shop. The two started to walk up the latter as they have not realized that Tessai is not in the underground training ground anymore. The two started to climb up the later with Naruto being first one up. When they have reached the exit, the two notice that it was closed. Naruto was confused by that and slowly opened it as he peek his eyes out, but he only have it open half way as he saw Rukia getting dressed as she only have her undergarments on at the moment. Naruto quickly closed it and look down at Sasuke.

"We can't go up yet," whispered Naruto so Sasuke could hear him.

"Why the hell not dope," whispered Sasuke as he was mad that Naruto is tell him that they can't go up.

"There's someone in there," whispered Naruto as he felt Sasuke push him up.

"Who would be in there beside the people that live in this shop," asked Sasuke as he use most of his strength to push Naruto up and force the exit open.

As Rukia about to button up the shirt of the school uniform from Karakura high school, she heard a noise behind her as she look behind her to see Naruto near him and Sasuke peeking his head out from what look like a secret entrance. Rukia started to think why are there are two boys down there and soon remembered that she was still in the middle of getting dressed. She then made a conclusion that the two were spying on her as she got dressed, the result of the sudden conclusion is her slapping the two hard. This have cause Kisuke to peek his head inside from the right side of the three sliding doors. He said both Naruto and Sasuke on the floor with slaps marks on their faces and a slightly blushing Rukia with half of the shirt button up.

-Time Skip: few minutes later-

We find Naruto, Sasuke, Kisuke, and Rukia sitting at a table with tea sitting in front of all of them. Kisuke have just finished explaining to Rukia about why the two boys were doing down in the secret entrance. Sasuke and Naruto made an excuse about how they met Kisuke as to make sure that she doesn't know about them being shinobis. Rukia seem to have bought the two excuses as of meeting Kisuke. However, she didn't believe Kisuke have help those two become soul reapers as they are still alive.

"I still don't believe that you made these two," said Rukia as she look over to Sasuke and Naruto, "become soul reapers when I see that the two are still mortals."

"Well I could always show you by pushing them out of their bodies," said Kisuke.

_"Although I can only do it for Sasuke since his spiritual __pressure is that of a third seat," thought Kisuke as he look from Sasuke to Naruto with just his eyes, "Naruto's spiritual pressure is at lieutenant levels."_

"Alright, but only one of them," said Rukia as she watched Kisuke nod his head as he raised his cane up and look over at Sasuke

Sasuke look at Kisuke and started to think quickly as he can see what Kisuke is going to do. Sasuke was going to replace himself with Naruto, but the blond have hidden himself behind Rukia. Sasuke glared at Naruto before feeling himself being pushed out of his body by Kisuke's cane. Sasuke landed on his back and gotten up quickly as his body fell back. Rukia looked at Sauske and her eyes widen as she could see that Sasuke spiritual pressure is at third seat level. Sasuke went back into his body and growled at Kisuke for doing that. Naruto went back to his spot after Sasuke have gotten back into his body and sighed as his and Sasuke's stomach growled. Kisuke chuckled and told the two that they can go now. In a blink of the eye, the two was up and out the two doors before the other two have realized where the two went. Rukia looked behind her and see a slowly disappearing dust cloud from outside the door. Kisuke have told her that she'll see them at school in the morning as he help show her where she'll be sleeping for the rest of the night.


End file.
